She's the One
by recycledrainbows
Summary: Just when you think you know everything about love, a guy just comes along and change all of it. Based on a Sarah G Movie. Fem!Romano


"I can't believe those two are getting married already, this girl look like she had undergone face lift" said Felicia

"Should we show it to Lovi?" asked Borgia

Lovino was behind them and said: "What is it that you would show me,?"

The DJ saw the photo of her ex and his wife to be. Even though she tried hard not to show it, there was sadness and jealousy in her eyes. Her sisters couldn't help but notice it. Felicia tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Don't worry fratello, you're way prettier than your ex's fiancée." Felicia boasted "It was his biggest mistake hurting you and letting you go" she continued.

"Of course, that bastard isn't even worth being compared to me." Lovino laughed "I'm going to be late; I'll beat you up when you stay up late."

Lovino kissed each of her sisters on their head. She left for her job and for another four hours she will be known as DJ Daisy. For the next four hours also, she will comfort and advice the broken hearted and the cheated. Her program Heartbreak Hotline is famous in the city along with her companion DJ Waffle. It was a regular routine for Lovino. She didn't expect that something crazy was on her way.

"Hello, Hello!, to our listeners Good Evening!, this is the program for the broken hearted, Heartbreak Hotline!" Lovino opened the show

"And to warm you up, this song is for you who are willing to wait for love, this is Won't Go Home Without You" DJ Waffle followed

* * *

Antonio Carriedo Fernandez is studying with his friends outside a gas station. The Board Exams are coming soon so they are reviewing. He has a reputation for hitting with girls so her girlfriend wouldn't trust him.

"Antonio, we will take a break for a while." Said Gilbert

Someone's phone rang, it was Antonio's.

"I'll be there in a minute; I'll answer this first, ok." Antonio replied. He answered the call and it was his girlfriend. His friends are no longer around.

"Hi, Vanessa my bonita, how are you?" he greeted.

"Antonio!" The boy made an irritated face.

"Antonio!" she repeated "I haven't seen you in a while, where are you now?"

"I'm reviewing with Gilbert and Francis, why Bonita?" –

"Maybe we could have dinner after, I really miss you"-

"No can't do Vanessa, We will have an all-nighters, the board is approaching so-"

"Okay, maybe tomorrow, I'm really expec- Vanessa was interrupted but she continued even if his boyfriend was talking

"Uhm, I can't hear you very well, the signal is weak I'll try to get back on you later"

Antonio finished the conversation even if Vanessa obviously had a lot to share. The reason why he did that, he saw a nice-looking lady approaching him. He broke the ice between them by saying some sweet words to the girl. The girl is flirting back.

* * *

"Ah, so you're reviewing, what have you learn from this chick?" Vanessa saw everything; her voice had a hint of sarcasm.

Vanessa is a typical pretty, rich girl. Antonio is pretty lucky because when it comes to appearance she is the ideal girl for most boys.

"It's not what you think Vanessa, Gil and Francis left me and"-Antonio tried to chase his girlfriend "Babe, babe. . .Let me explain."

Vanessa was entering her car "Don't you dare say my name or call me babe, Antonio!" and she slam the door in front of Antonio's face.

* * *

"And that was Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5. . . To those who continue on supporting this program, thank you and now callers please be ready this is DJ Daisy!" DJ Waffle introduced her partner.

"Gracias, DJ Waffle. This is the rehab for the broken hearted, Heartbreak Hotline and our first caller is. . ." Lovino welcomed

"Hello, DJ Daisy, My name is Vanessa" – the caller was Antonio's girlfriend

"Good evening to you Vanessa, what can I do for you this lovely evening?" Lovino asked

"My boyfriend is such a playboy, Let's hide him in the name of Antonio, he hits on many girls, is my love for him not enough, I mean, he have less time for me I just caught him hitting on a girl again. Everywhere we go, girls always look at him because he is just so hot. He doesn't even know the name of the girls he's flirting with; his contacts are full of unknown girls with codenames. . .Antonio is just so. . ." the girl cried

* * *

Antonio is chatting with his friends in the gas station, the gas boys were listening to a radio. The sound of the radio is just a background noise although Gilbert was singing some of the verses. They continued their merry conversations when Francis recognized the voice in the radio.

"Toni, isn't that Vanessa speaking on the radio" Francis looked at his friend

"Antonio, you're on the radio! Kesesesesese" Gilbert playfully pushed Antonio

Francis asked the gas boys to increase the radio's volume. They were right it was Vanessa calling the Heartbreak Hotline.

* * *

"Boys are boys, darling!" the brunette DJ stated "Love is a painful feeling, Hurt comes with love. Make sure that the one who you shed those tears for are worth it, If I were you Vanessa, I'll break up with that Antonio bastard!"

Antonio couldn't believe what we heard. It was so straightforward.

"Where is this radio station?!, That DJ is going to get it" he shouted

The Spaniard immediately went in his car and his friends followed. He drove fast like it's just a game of GTA.

"Girl, this night make a decision, why would you let your problem hurt you any longer. That bastard will get it for messing with you." The program continued

As he reached the building where the radio station is on air he ran towards the nearest elevator. He set it to eight floor but more people enter the elevator and sets it to different floor. He decided to take the stairs and left Gilbert and Francis in the elevator. Usually, Antonio was slow but his relationship was at stake so he ran as fast as he could. He entered the station office when he reached the eight floor and ignored the receptionist. But when he reached the studio. . .

"You're right DJ Daisy. . . Antonio wherever you are now, you are never contented. . . I'm sorry, I won't settle for less . . . We are over" Vanessa alleged and hung up immediately

The boy couldn't do anything to stop his girlfriend from breaking up with him. He facepalmed.

"And that's all for our Heartbreak Hotline, don't change the station we will be right back!"

Antonio stood up and faced Lovino who was leaving the recording room. The DJ was startled by the boy in front of him.

"Hello, if you want to ask for advice just use your phone. Who are you by the way?"-

"Antonio. Antonio Fernandez . . . the boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, of the girl that you advised to break up with me!" –

She blinked her eye multiple times before she comprehended everything. She attempted to speak but she was interrupted again.

"I'm going to talk to your boss, right now!" the Spaniard protested

"Bastardo! Your girlfriend is the one who called us!" she bravely answered back

The two was having a stare-off. No one was willing to give up. There was a dark aura coming out from the two. The break will be over in a few seconds. DJ Waffle hesitantly called the attention of her friend. Although they had been working together for quite a while, she knows that it's hard to reach her partner when her temper is abused.

"Uhm. .uh DJ Daisy. . ." The other girl managed to utter

"WHAT?!" Lovino shouted

"Tttt. . .the pppp. . program will rrrrereresume in ten seconds" DJ was trembling

"Oh, I'm sorry Bel, I'll be there" the brunette apologized "We'll finish this tomorrow! Jerk!" She violently shut the door in front of Antonio

This night was too much for the broken hearted teen. For the first time, a girl had slam a door in front of him and it did not happen only once but twice. He didn't know what to do so he slept. Lovino was just as annoyed as Antonio. She kept making wining sounds.

"According to the law, one shouldn't attack persons in programs, morally, emotionally etc. Whoever did so will be fined $ 100,000 - $ 305,050 and 2 years of imprisonment." Antonio walked back and forth while he is explaining it to Lovino's boss. "My lawyer, searched it all last night, right Gilbert?"

"I'm not a lawyer I'm just a student but if I'm a lawyer I'll bet I'm an awesome one!" Gilbert inserted as he gave the documents to Lovino's boss.

The man looked through the papers and asked if there are other options.

"Can't we just suspend DJ Daisy for her actions?" the boss asked

"No, I can't afford suspension these days!" Lovino contradicted "Mr. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, what do you want me to do, you fuckin' idiota?!"

"Find a way for Vanessa and me to be back together" Antonio challenged

"Sure, you know girls are really easy to persuade if you know how to." Lovino rolled her eyes "Things that bastards like you will never learn"

The DJ was about to leave when Antonio said something that made her stop;

"So suspension it is or do you want me to sue you" Antonio challenged Lovino

Lovino closed her eyes in annoyance and turned around to face Antonio. She raised her hand ready to slap the opposite gender in the face but instead she shakes hands with him.

"FINE! If that will solve all of these then I'll help you to capture Vanessa's heart again." She shouted.

"Hehe, why did you have to be stubborn when you'll agree anyway" Antonio replied

She was about to curse Antonio again but her face turned red when the boy smiled. The chestnut-haired girl turned away and slowly separating their hands. Antonio noticed her red face and thought she was sick. Antonio touched her face and Lovino's face became redder than ever. She struck the male with her bag and stormed out the room.


End file.
